The Kyoshi way
by Lapland2000
Summary: Suki breaks up with Sokka because he insulted her life, but Ty lee is there to consolate her. Ty Lee x Suki. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it
**This is the first story I write in more than 2 years and the first story I ever write in English, so this will be pretty bad. However, I hope you enjoy it
**

 **...**

The sun was setting; the training had finished for that day and the Kyoshi warriors went back to their homes. Ty lee's house was next to Suki's one so they went together talking about the day and things they've heard. When Ty lee got in her house, she took her uniform off and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, she tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She dressed again, picked a bucket and went outside to draw water from the well outside, when she passed by suki's house she heard a glass fall and break. She threw the bucket and came close to the window. She saw Suki arguing with Sokka, her boyfriend.

"You know what happens? You never have time for me"

"That's because I work"

"I work too and I still have time"

"That may be because your work is dancing with a bunch of girls and fans" Ty lee bated her lip to avoid going into the house and hit Sokka

Suki's voice rose

"Dancing with a bunch of girls and fans" She said sarcastically "This is an old tradition and you call it dancing with a bunch of girls. How do you even dare to set foot in this island?" Suki breathed and grabbed her sandal "Go away and never come back here"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"If you don't go now I'll break something else" Suki was furious

Sokka stood up and went to the door. Ty lee heard the door slam and the hit of the sandal against the wall.

She picked the bucket again and went to the well, and when she came back, she passed by Suki's house again and heard her crying, it was the first time she saw her crying. Ty lee left the bucket outside the house and came in.

"Hello? Are you okay Suki?" she asked

"Go away" Suki cried and she threw her sandal to Ty lee and hit her in the face "Sorry Ty lee, I just…" Suki interrupted herself and cried again "Just leave me alone"

Ty lee thought for a moment to leave Suki alone as she said, but she couldn't let her friend alone like that, she came closer to Suki and she sited next to her

"I know what happened with Sokka and I can't leave you alone after that, you're in a hard moment and you need company" Suki started crying again and Ty lee hugged her

"I just… god, I… What have I done? " Suki cried "I… I just broke up with Sokka"

"Don't cry over him anymore, he doesn't deserve your tears" Ty lee looked at Suki in the eyes "You deserve someone better than him"

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do, you're smart, you're pretty and you're strong, everyone in the Earth kingdom would love to be with someone like you" Ty lee smiled at Suki "I really don't…"

Suki kissed Ty lee, interrupting her. After the kiss ended, Ty lee blushed and Suki moved some feet back.

"I'm sorry; I think I just was swept up by the moment. I didn't want to kiss you"

"Don't worry, it's no big deal" Said Ty lee

"Can we pretend this never happened?"

"We can try"

Suki went to her room upstairs, leaving Ty lee alone in the living room. She stood up and closed the door slowly. She grabbed her bucket and went back to her house.

The next days of training were harder to them both. They almost never talked to each other, thing that the other Kyoshi warriors found really weird. A week after the incident, Suki sent Ty lee with a message to king Bumi in Omashu.

During her trip, she thought about suki and how much did she miss her, Ty lee realized that she had to talk with Suki about what happened. I took her 6 days to go to Omashu and go back to Kyoshi Island, and when she went back to Kyoshi, she discovered that Suki had gone.

"She went to Ba sing se" Koko told her "She told me that she won't be here for almost 2 weeks and she left me in charge"

Ty lee counted every day since then, Koko made them train harder than Suki. The 16th day after she came from Omashu, Koko got a letter from Suki saying that she was going back to Kyoshi and she was going to arrive the next day. That night, Ty lee didn't almost sleep.

The next day, all the Kyoshi warriors went to the port to say hello to Suki. That day, they almost didn't train and Suki told them about how was Ba sing se, and all the things she saw in the way.

That night, Ty lee went to Sukis house and knocked the door

"Come in" Suki answered

Ty lee came in and sited next to Suki

"Listen Suki. We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About what happened that night"

Suki gulped

"I already told you, I didn't want to kiss you, and…" Ty lee kissed her in the lips

"I love you Suki" Said Ty lee after the kiss "And if you don't love me, I can understand it"

"I love you too" Suki kissed her back "I've always loved you"

That night, TY lee went to sleep whit a big smile in her mouth and the next day she woke up with the same smile.

"You seem really happy today Ty lee. Something happened" asked Koko. Suki sent her a complicity look

"Yeah, We could say so"

...

 **What do you think about the story? Did you like it?**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews**


End file.
